This application relates to a way to hold a smaller diameter electric motor in a larger diameter sealed compressor center shell, wherein the center shell is deformed to contact an outer periphery of the motor stator.
Sealed compressors are known, and typically include a center shell housing an electric motor and a compressor pump unit. End caps are attached to each end of the center shell. The center shell is cylindrical, and the electric motor has a cylindrical outer diameter stator which is force-fit or otherwise secured within the center shell.
For compressors with higher capacity for a given motor diameter, it is often typical for the compressor pump unit to become of a larger diameter than is required by the motor. Thus, the center shell must also have a larger inner diameter to accommodate the compressor pump unit.
It is not necessary to utilize a larger diameter motor, as the existing motors are typically of sufficient power to power the larger compressor pump units. Thus, some method of securing the electric motor within the center shell becomes necessary.
It has been proposed in the prior art to utilize a cylindrical ring spacer between an outer periphery of the motor stator and the inner periphery of the cylindrical shell. However, this cylindrical ring would raise challenges for assembly.